


demons of her past, angels of her future

by huhyouexist



Series: Tyzula Fluff. That's it. [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Does this qualify as angst?, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, They can still bend tho, azula deals with some shit still, im not too sure tbh, im putting it in the fluff series anyway sue me, ty lee is an absolute angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhyouexist/pseuds/huhyouexist
Summary: When Ty Lee gets a call from Zuko at three in the morning, she doesn't expect to be racing to his house because of what he says.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Fluff. That's it. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922212
Comments: 13
Kudos: 175





	demons of her past, angels of her future

**Author's Note:**

> I think we've all had that moment where we desperately need someone to help them through a rough spot.
> 
> This is Azula's.

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz_!

Ty Lee groaned as the continuing sound of her phones vibration filled the room. It knocked into the wood of her nightstand, producing the most rage inducing sound that one can be woken up to in the middle of the night.

Scratch that, Ty Lee realized as she grabbed her phone and briefly saw the time. The numbers were a little blurry as Ty Lee hadn't fully adjusted to being awake yet, but Ty Lee was able to make them out. It was actually around 3 AM. 

So why the  _ hell _ was Zuko calling her?

Before she could click the accept button, the call disappeared from her screen, leaving her home page visible to see the 9 other calls he had sent her. She goes to call him back, but her phone lights up with another call from him. This time, she answers, propping the phone up against her ear and laying down on her back with a groggy, "Hello?".

" _ She's lapsing again _ ." Came Zuko's worried voice.

Ty Lee shoots up, wide awake as she yells a, "What?!"

She winces, realizing that her voice was far too loud for 3 in the morning. In a quieter, but still just as harsh voice she says, "For how long?!"

" _ About 30 minutes now? I was getting water and heard her screaming. She won't let me near her. _ "

Ty Lee flings the covers over her body, ignoring the cold air that pricks at her exposed legs and heading towards her shoe rack. "I'll be there in 20, try to keep her as calm as possible if you can."

" _I'll do my best_. "

Ty Lee hangs up and grabs a pair of tennis shoes, slipping them on hastily. There was no point in changing into nicer clothes since she'd just be driving to Azula's. 

Grabbing her keys from her desk, as well as a jacket since fall was beginning to roll in, Ty Lee carefully but quickly heads out of her house. Her parents didn't care much about what she did or when she left the house, but she'd rather not disturb them if she didn't have to.

Reaching the front door, she unlocks it, stepping out and locking it back with a delicacy only a teenager sneaking out in the middle of the night can have. She spots her car in the driveway, reaching it and turning it on with ease. Before she knows it, she's pulling out and is in the 15 minute drive to Azula's house.

If one were to ask, Ty Lee would say that she actually lived relatively close to Azula. This might be confusing, considering the 15 minute drive, but Azula lived on top of a mountain that overlooked all of surrounding area. It had a stunning view of the ocean just south, and an equally exquisite view of the city lights at night.

Ty Lee's house was near the base of the mountain, so she was already halfway up the slope in no time.

She wished time would go faster. 

Ty Lee's eyes narrow at the empty road her lights illuminated in front of her, gently pressing down on the gas pedal. Slowly, her acceleration began to increase, and soon she was going 75 in a 45.

Ty Lee didn't care, Azula was hurting. Getting to her as fast as possible was the only thing that mattered at the moment.

She gets to Azula's house 10 minutes quicker then she usually would. Practically falling out of the car and racing to the front door, which was already opening to reveal Zuko waiting for her.

"Where is she?" Ty Lee says as calmly as possible, trying not to sound demanding or harsh towards the poor boy. Zuko had never been the best at dealing with his sisters lapses, considering they always involved their mother. A sore spot for both of them of course, but for entirely different reasons.

"In her room." Zuko answers as they begin to head in that direction. "Thanks for coming, I know you were probably sleeping."

"It's no problem." Ty Lee gives him a smile over her shoulder. "She's my girlfriend after all. I'm just glad you kept calling."

"Of course, you're the only one that can pull her out when she's like this." 

Ty Lee frowns, her pace quickening as Azula's room comes into view. Zuko's footsteps stop behind her, letting her know that he was giving her and Azula their privacy that she needed when helping Azula.

She reaches the door, grabbing the handle and knocking softly. "Azula? It's me, Ty Lee." 

"Stay away!" A voice yells back, a bit muffled by the door.

Ty Lee frowns, anguish filling her heart as she imagines who Azula might think she is right now. "Azula I'm coming inside." 

Pushing open the door, she steps into the familiar room. Even in the darkness, Ty Lee can make out where certain things are. Specifically, the scared girl that was curled up against the corners of the room.

"Get out! Leave! I don't want you here!" Azula screams, and Ty Lee shuts the door gently.

"Azula it's Ty Lee."

"No..." Azula drawls lowly, a glare making itself known as she lifts her head up from

where it was hiding in her knees. "I know exactly who you are...Mother." She spits.

Ty Lee's heart breaks. She can feel tears stinging the edges of her eyelids but she pushes them back, pulling herself together and slowly walking towards Azula.

"No Azula," Ty Lee says with a soft smile. "My name is Ty Lee, your girlfriend. I've come to see you."

"No. Ty Lee's at home. She's safe from you, she's safe from...from..." Azula hesitates, her glare relieving itself and forming into a more guilt worn expression.

"...From _me_..." Azula mumbles, her face falling into her hands.

If her heart was already broken, the pieces had just shattered. Ty Lee always hated when Azula said things like that. It was so gut-wrenchingly painful to know Azula still thought of herself as a danger to Ty Lee. When she had already proven herself to be more then capable of being everything Ty Lee needed to feel safe.

"Why is she still with me...What does she see in me? I'm a monster, just like you said..." Azula wails, battling her own mind right in front of Ty Lee, with no clue as to the fact that she was standing right there.

"You're not a monster Azula..." Ty Lee says, coming a little closer, crouching down a little to be on a more eye level with her girlfriend.

"No! You stay back!" Azula shrieks, noticing Ty Lee's advances. "Get away from me!"

"Azula..."

"I'll burn you! Stay back!" Azula yells, her hand outstretching itself towards Ty Lee and erupting into a threatening blue fire. The area around them lit up with a bright blue light, surrounding them in Azula's power.

Ty Lee smiles, her head tilting affectionately. "No you won't."

Ty Lee had been in this situation before, many times actually. Each one had their own variation of this scene, but one thing always remained the same. Azula never goes through with it.

Because in her core, Azula is just a scared little girl who wants her mother to love her, but is too scared to ask for it. She's too scared to ask the person who first called her a monster to love her for who she is.

Ty Lee wasn't Azula's mother though. She would help Azula, even if she burned Ty Lee. Even if Azula hated her, Ty Lee would do everything in her power to help her, because she wants Azula to be happy, with or without her.

Unconditional love. A beautifully poetic type of love that they both shared towards each other.

"Yes I will! Don't try anything!" 

Ty Lee doesn't listen, inching closer and beginning to reach a hand towards Azula's own. She stops it just before the flame touches her skin, directly parallel to Azula's own hand as they make eye contact with each other.

Azula's eyes are watery, proof of the demons that were still haunting her, and her body shook gently, as if scared of what Ty Lee would do to her.

"I'm not your mother, Azula." Ty Lee says softly. "Let me prove it to you."

A flash of clarity reaches Azula's eyes, and for a brief moment, Azula look as if she understood what Ty Lee was asking of her.

The fire disappears from in front of her, and Ty Lee inches her hand closer, letting her middle finger touch Azula's palm first. The initial touch makes Azula jump, but it doesn't deter Ty Lee in the slightest. Slowly, she pushes it up until her index and ring finger are tickling the skin of Azula's hand as well. Her pinkie and thumb follow soon after, and all five trace themselves over Azula's own fingers. When the tips of her fingers reach Azula's, she pushes her palm into Azula's and drops her fingers to intertwine them into Azula's hand.

Ty lee kept her eyes locked with Azula's the entire time, watching those hazel eyes widen in realization.

There were two things that solidified the fact that Ty Lee was Ty Lee using this method. One, being the fact that Azula's hallucinations never touched Azula. Sometimes they would try to, but no matter what, they never were able to make any physically solid contact with Azula. So the act of having Ty Lee's skin touch her own was proof enough of her being as real as Azula was. 

Second was the warmth that radiated from Ty Lee's hand. Any time Azula would lapse like this and experience hallucinations, the fire bender would be surrounding by a dreadful cold air that no amount of fire bending could help to get rid of. Azula had certainly tried a couple of times, nearly burning down sections of the house in the process. But Ty Lee's hand was warm, and it was proof that she was something other than a hallucination, otherwise she would have been as cold as everything else around her.

Azula's fingers slowly started to close themselves around Ty Lee's hand, and Ty Lee knew that was a sign that Azula was starting to come to.

"T-Ty Lee?" Came Azula's choked up voice. There was a hint of disbelief, and Ty Lee recognized it as how Azula needed that last bit of reassurance. That now, since the world had become warmer and a lot more quiet without the endless voices screaming in her head, she need to hear Ty Lee's voice for her own, instead of her mother's overlapping it.

"It's me Azula." Ty Lee says, a smile resting on her face, joyed at the fact Azula was starting to break the surface of the water of her mind after drowning in it for far too long. "I'm here."

"Lee-" Azula chokes, the only thing able to escape her lips being the nickname as she started to lean forward and pull Ty Lee towards her. Ty Lee responds immediately, knowing exactly what Azula was going for and wrapping her arms around Azula protectively.

Azula's arms instantly go snake around Ty Lee's back, hugging her fully to try and get Ty Lee as close as possible. 

"I-I'm sorry-" Azula speaks, trying get out words her brain wasn't ready to process yet.

"Shhh..." Ty Lee hushes quietly, kissing Azula's temple as one of her hands reached up to to comb her fingers through Azula's wavy hair. "You have nothing to apologize for princess. I'm okay, just take your time."

With those words spoken, Azula slumps into Ty Lee and lets everything out. Ty Lee can feel a pool of wetness start to stain the fabric of her t-shirt. Azula hiccups against her, dragging out another sob with it as Ty Lee holds her tighter.

It's all she can do. Ty Lee had learned that the best way to comfort Azula after one of her lapses was to just hold the girl and let her get it all out of her system. Allowing Azula to have a shoulder to cry during these moments seemed to be all Azula needed. Though, that didn't stop Ty Lee from whispering sweet nothings into Azula's ear as she cried her heart out.

They were basic truths, just small little things like, " _You're not a monster._ " or, " _I love you so much._ " but each and every one held a significant meaning to Azula that only Ty Lee seemed to be able to get across.

Slowly over time, Ty Lee felt Azula's body begin to relax, the shaking dissipating and the hiccups relinquishing themselves. The wet patch of cloth on her shoulder had stopped growing, and all that was left was Azula slumped into Ty Lee's body, merely resting there after such an emotionally taxing event.

"Azula?" Ty Lee mumbles after a few minutes of silence.

She is met with a tired, "Hm?", one that makes Ty Lee smile.

"Would you like to get in bed now?"

Instead of a verbal answer, she receives a nod against her shoulder, giving Ty Lee all the confirmation she needs.

Helping her stand up, Ty and Azula make their way to the bed, Azula crawling up under the covers first while Ty Lee takes off her shoes. Apparently she had scared Azula when she turned around, because when her back was to Azula, a hand grabbed her wrist hastily.

"Stay." Azula pleaded, making Ty Lee turn around a smile almost giddily at her girlfriend.

"I'm just taking off my shoes, I'm not going anywhere." 

The hand releases itself after that, curling itself back under the covers with the rest of Azula's body while Ty Lee took of the shoes. Once they were off, she grabbed the covers and pulled them up, letting her body slide under smoothly and letting it fall down around her frame once she was completely in.

Almost instantly, Azula wrapped around her once again. Ty Lee's already ear to ear smile stretched further. If there was one thing Ty Lee could say she enjoyed about these moments, it was how openly affectionate and clingy Azula became. It was so adorable to see the usually stoic and prideful fire bender melt with need for Ty Lee's touch.

She pulls her phone out of her pocket, texting a quick thumbs up emoji to Zuko so that he wouldn't rip his hair out all night with worry, and checked the time.

4:15 AM.

Ty Lee twists so she can put her phone on Azula's nightstand, even with Azula wrapped around her like an extension of herself. Turning back to the fire bender, Ty Lee wraps her own arm around Azula's waist securely and lets her eyes fall shut.

They would talk in the morning, they always did. They just were too tired to go into an in-depth conversation about it all right now. So for now, it was about time they both got some much needed rest.

They would definitely be sleeping in today.

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> im sorry if this is not what u were expecting i truly did not know where to put this because its not exactly angst but it isnt fully fluff either. maybe ill do a part two that has all the fluff of them talking in the morning.
> 
> comment pLEASE i need to know what people thought its like the only way i grow. because i KNOW this sucks i just dont know why.
> 
> kk im gonna go now im supposed to be paying attention to my zoom class rn but guess what? im posting fanfiction!
> 
> au revoir tyzula readers, ill see you all next time


End file.
